<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferis by anne_4534</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977532">Inferis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_4534/pseuds/anne_4534'>anne_4534</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The All Mighty Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Fantasy, Kid Fic, M/M, Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_4534/pseuds/anne_4534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemous and Adrian are happy. Their children are safe and thriving, the Drakian and Lyrian courts have sustained a tentative alliance, and the Hounds have been oddly absent. But when Adrian falls into a place where Daemous cannot reach him, how will he face an evil force like nothing before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Prince Adrian/King Daemous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The All Mighty Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second work in The All Mighty Universe series. If you have not yet read the first work, Eres, I would highly recommend doing so before reading this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the Before. </p>
<p>Before they discovered Eres, Master of Sun, Master of Moon, and Mistress of Stars searched the universe for a place to call their own. </p>
<p>After centuries of fruitless searching, Master of Sun and Master of Moon became curious of what lay beneath the galaxies. So the two brothers made the journey down and discovered a new land called the Clouds. </p>
<p>The children of the All Mighty Universe found the Clouds to be a most wondrous place. The environment suited their corporal bodies and the air was lush with electric magic. </p>
<p>Quite pleased, Master of Sun and Master of Moon decided to make the Clouds their new home. But Mistress of Stars was hesitant to settle there. She knew that land, while new to them, may not be so to others. </p>
<p>One day, when the air was thick with dew, she left her brothers to search the Clouds far and wide. After traveling some distance, she came across a surface which was unlike anything she had seen before. </p>
<p>Instead of the weightless whiteness she’d become accustomed to, these Clouds were heavy and black with rain. They vibrated with magnetic energy. Among this dark sky she met another. </p>
<p>He was Master of Clouds. He too was crafted by the All Mighty Universe, but not from the same galaxies as Mistress of Stars and her brothers.</p>
<p>Master of Clouds was very powerful but equally lonely. Unlike Mistress of Stars and her brothers, Master of Clouds had no family. His deepest desire was for love. </p>
<p>It was easy for Mistress of Stars to give this to him. One night, when the moon was red in the sky, she wrapped herself around her lover. They were together until the sun bathed them in blue light. </p>
<p>Soon after, the All Mighty Universe gifted them a son. He was the embodiment of her spark and his thunder. They named him God of Lighting.</p>
<p>This is the Before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian ran. His bare feet slipped on the wet earth and his shoulders brushed past branches coated in withered, dead leaves. His breath burst from his lips in puffs and hung visible in the frigid air. </p>
<p>He didn’t look back. He didn’t know the exact direction he moved in, but he continued to push forward without thought. All he knew for certain was that he was being chased and he had to get away. </p>
<p>He pumped his arms, defined with light muscle from his defensive training with Herald. His wings fluttered on his back as if trying to propel him forward. If he had stopped for even a moment, he would hear the crashing of branches behind him signaling his predator closing in on him. </p>
<p>The trunks of the trees before him were thick and covered in cracked black bark. In sudden desperation, Adrian sent out a surge of energy. The trees bowed to his command, their thin branches growing and weaving together to create an enforced barrier behind him. </p>
<p>Even over his heavy breathing, Adrian heard the roar of fury when his predator hit the barrier. </p>
<p>Adrian released a delicious laugh, his eyes watering from the sting of the cold air and pure pleasure at his defensive maneuver. He kept running, trying to put as much distance between himself and his predator. </p>
<p>Too soon, much too soon, his barrier broke to pieces, its destruction sending a shooting pain through his abdomen. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Adrian gasped at the punch of pain, coming to a sudden stop. He slipped on the icy mud and his legs buckled beneath him. He landed on all fours, his hands reaching out to break his fall. </p>
<p>Quickly, he scrambled back onto his feet, flinging mud and leaves from his hands and knees. Soon after, he began to lose his stamina, having already run a few miles by then. But he wouldn’t be captured. He wouldn’t. </p>
<p>He continued forward, cold sweat dripping down his brow and the small of his back. He sent out barriers whenever he could store up enough energy to do so. They did little to stop his predator, who was now closer than ever. </p>
<p>Just then, he began to lose hope of getting away, feeling his predator as if he was only a hairbreadth away. Yet, as he turned and twisted around a tree, he saw his salvation. Up ahead, through the thick forest fog, Adrian could make out a beacon of light. </p>
<p>Buoyant by this new discovery, Adrian used the last of his reserved energy to make his escape, the wings on his back trembling in excitement. Getting closer and closer, Adrian allowed himself one quick peek behind his shoulder. His curiosity was his downfall.</p>
<p>Looking back, he saw the massive shadow of his predator. His clawed fingers outstretched mere inches from Adrian’s right shoulder. With a cry of adrenaline-infused fear, Adrian whipped his head back around and leapt forward, out from the darkness and into the light. </p>
<p>His wings held him suspended in the air for mere seconds, before his predator’s heavy body tackled him. Adrian felt two strong, muscled arms wrap around him before tucking his body in close. Adrian felt little of the impact as his predator took the brunt of the fall. </p>
<p>They rolled once, twice, before coming to a halt. With Adrian on his back, his predator straddled his lap so that his heavy weight bore down on Adrian’s hips. He then captured Adrian’s wrists in a tight grip and pulled them above his head.</p>
<p>Adrian immediately began to squirm, bucking his hips to push his predator off. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away to press against the slick mud.</p>
<p>His predator snarled in displeasure. He leaned forward and began snuffling at Adrian’s throat. His nose was warm from the chase and Adrian squirmed at the sensation. </p>
<p>“Come on. Take it. Claim your prize.” Adrian snapped when he felt like minutes had passed and the predator had yet to make a move. </p>
<p>The predator growled, the vibrations tickling Adrian’s neck. Then, Adrian felt fangs break his skin. His body jolted at the sudden sting and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. </p>
<p>With his arms held down and sharp teeth at his throat, Adrian was completely at his predator’s mercy. He felt his folds grow slicker, his cock already hard. </p>
<p>The predator seemed curious about his reaction and thrust back, rubbing his hard cock against Adrian’s. With his one free hand, the other still holding Adrian’s wrists above his head, the predator ripped away the remaining white silk of Adrian’s celebration dress and then stripped off his own pants. </p>
<p>Once they were both naked, his predator didn’t wait long until thrusting into Adrian’s welcoming heat. </p>
<p>It was a frenzy from the start, both Adrian and his predator biting and bucking. Rather than a synchronized dance, the two moved together in a fierce fight, each one trying to dominate the other.  </p>
<p>As his predator moved faster and faster, Adrian felt the pressure building low in his belly. The sensations became so overwhelming that before long the pleasure consumed him. </p>
<p>Sparks erupted behind his eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from calling out, “Daemous!” Moments later, Daemous followed with a roar loud enough to shake the nearby trees. </p>
<p>After, the two lay in a heap, breathing heavy. Adrian draped himself over his husband’s torso. </p>
<p>“Happy anniversary, my darling,” Adrian said, once he caught his breath. He placed a delicate kiss on Daemous’ chest, right over his heart. The king of Drakia growled in response.</p>
<p>Adrian didn’t mind the nonverbal response and held his husband close. Daemous’ eyes were still consumed by red, suggesting that it would be a little while longer before he was his complete self again. </p>
<p>Time passed in a gentle haze, the coldness of the forest counteracted by Daemous’ warm bulk. Daemous eventually rose on all fours like a beast and pushed Adrian on his front before reentering him. Adrian keened, shuddering at the thick member inside him. </p>
<p>They fucked a few times more before Adrian was too exhausted to move and the red from Daemous’ eyes had bled out almost entirely. </p>
<p>Once he had his voice, Daemous whispered sweet words to Adrian, telling him of his beauty, his loving nature, and the hypnotic power he held over him.</p>
<p>Adrian felt his cheeks heat at the words, still unable to see himself in such a way. </p>
<p>Daemous laughed at his reaction, his voice husky and rough. </p>
<p>“Come now, my little dove. It is time to go home. Laios, Ame, and Dae will be missing their mother.” </p>
<p>Before Adrian realized what was happening, he was up in the air, held tight in Daemous’ strong embrace. The forest rang with Adrian’s laughter as Daemous jostled him gently, his fingers close to his ribcage where Daemous knew he was ticklish. </p>
<p>“Your Majesties,” Herald announced as he entered the clearing. He was slightly out of breath but quickly adjusted his posture and slowed his breathing. “It seems you are in need of new garments.” His voice was devoid of emotion, but Adrian could see humor and exasperation on his face. </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, Herald.” Adrian responded, trying to look respectable in his current state of undress. </p>
<p>Daemous slowly lowered Adrian until his feet touched the ground. Then Daemous kissed him hard for a minute before placing one last gentle kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>Adrian smiled, slightly dizzy from the overwhelming affection, as he watched Daemous walk over to Herald to retrieve their spare clothes. </p>
<p>The two dressed, and then walked back to the carriages just outside the forest.</p>
<p>For the past three years, Adrian and Daemous celebrated their anniversary with a grand party, inviting all the Drakian nobility and high ranking Lyrians. They feasted, participated in the Exchanging of Light and Shadow ceremony, and then traveled just outside Drakian territory to enter the Dark Forest for The Chase. </p>
<p>The Chase was a centuries’ old ritual, influenced by the stories of The Beginning. </p>
<p>The Beginning only touched on the relationship between God of Death and Goddess of Life, but all knew that the two Gods chased each other across Eres, never quiet uniting as one.</p>
<p>During The Chase, the submissive Lyrian partner became one with the forest, celebrating their magically bond with the flowers and trees. The dominate Drakian partner succumbed to their demon, leaving all logic and thought behind to revel in sensation, hunger, and battle prowess.</p>
<p>The submissive partners went first, falling into the forest to gain as much distance as they could before the dominates made chase. Once the dominate caught the submissive partner, they could claim their prize.</p>
<p>Now walking alongside Daemous, Adrian smiled. He was pleased with this year’s outcome. He had traveled farther than ever before, most likely because of his battle training with Herald.</p>
<p>Daemous did not like Adrian training for any activity that could draw blood. Adrian didn’t entirely disagree, since he didn’t much care for weapons.</p>
<p>However, Adrian still needed to know how to defend himself in case of an attack on him or the little ones. Guards, while highly trained and skilled, could only do some much against a sly foe. Adrian and Daemous had both learned this lesson some time ago when the Hounds had attacked the castle and injured Adrian while pregnant.</p>
<p>At the beginning of each week, Herald and Adrian would commandeer the courtyard for their training session. They would begin with light stretching, short sprints, and then move into different jumps, jabs, and blocks.</p>
<p>The two could usually only practice for an hour before the servants lost control of the little ones and Laios, Ame, and Dae toddled out to play alongside their Mama.</p>
<p>By this time, the serious training sessions dissolved into a lot of rolling around, kicking, and squealing with excitement as the children joined in to “fight.” Both Herald and Adrian would switch off as the villain or hero and pretend battle to the utter delight of the little princelings and princess. Adrian enjoyed these moments with his young ones immensely.</p>
<p>After a few months of training, Adrian noticed a difference in his body and stamina. He was once again in a similar shape as he was when dancing and performing. His wings were still stunted and he could not fly, but his legs and arms gained back some muscle definition and his stomach was now flat and his hips pleasingly curved. None of the gained weight from his pregnancy remained. </p>
<p>Sometimes, when Daemous was distracted by court duties and the little ones were down for their nap, Adrian would find an empty chamber in the castle and begin practicing his training moves on his own. Very quickly, these training moves transitioned into his old dance moves. </p>
<p>While Adrian had mostly bad memories surrounding his time as a slave, he couldn’t help but miss the routine of his dance practice. While mistakes were punished by the whip, his triumphs filled him with adrenaline, joy, and awe at the beauty his body could conjure. </p>
<p>But Adrian was no longer a slave. And he was no longer a dancer. </p>
<p>He was Queen of Drakia, Consort of the most powerful man in all of Eres, Mother of the first Hybrids, and Bringer of Life.</p>
<p>Of everything he learned over the past few years, one thing was most apparent.</p>
<p>His past did not belong in his future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was back in the Dark Forest. But he was not being chased. He was chasing another.</p>
<p>The dark creature was on all fours, bounding past the trees like lighting. Nothing seemed to touch him or slow him down. </p>
<p>Adrian tried to keep up, picking up his legs even though it felt like he was moving through sludge. Rather than the forest aiding him in his pursuit, it seemed to fight against him: branches scratched his skin raw, thorns left him bloody, and his bare feet were so cold they burned. </p>
<p>The shadows of the forest moved in waves, leaving small spaces illuminated by white light for mere seconds before shifting back into a blanket of darkness. </p>
<p>For a moment, Adrian lost sight of the creature all together. </p>
<p>“Hello,” he called, twisting and turning around in circle after circle. From the corner of his eye, Adrian saw movement and once again made chase. </p>
<p>“Why do you run? What are you?” He asked the creature, his voice tinged with desperation. Adrian didn’t know why it was so important to find this creature. But it called to him and he was too weak to resist.  </p>
<p>The forest morphed from shadows and shifts in lights to a cracked mirror, the broken pieces trying to piece themselves back together. Adrian was there and wasn’t there all at once, slipping from one reflection to another. </p>
<p>He slipped too far and fell. Down, down, down, into the depths of despair, following the creature to his home. </p>
<p>“Welcome, precious. I have waited centuries for you.” The voice tickled Adrian’s ear, flooded his mind with poison, and tainted his blood. </p>
<p>Adrian jolted upright in bed, his chest heaving. His mouth was agape in a silent scream, his face coated in hot tears. He tried to suck in air, but it was too thick, nearly choking him.</p><p>His ears were ringing and his eyes blurred but once he could focus he saw his husband’s beautiful face in front of him, distorted in horror. </p>
<p>“Adrian! Adrian! It’s all right, it’s just a dream, it’s just a dream, my love.”</p>
<p>Daemous tried to reassure him, his callused hands clutching Adrian’s forearms.</p>
<p>Before Adrian could even think of a response, there came a sudden cry of terror from down the hall: Daelin. </p>
<p>Adrian jumped from bed, unconcerned about his own state of distress and raced to the door on weak legs. He shoved it opened and kept moving, trying to get to the nursery as fast as possible. </p>
<p>“Adrian! Adrian, wait! You will make yourself sick,” Daemous called after him, sounding only a few feet behind. </p>
<p>But Adrian didn’t have time to slow down. His baby was hurt or scared or both. </p>
<p>Adrian burst open the nursery doors and pushed passed the nursery maids and guards until he could see his baby boy. </p>
<p>Daelin stood up in his crib, his dark face scrunched in distress, his pink mouth wet and open to release wail after wail.</p>
<p>Adrian grabbed him by the waist and picked him up. He held him close, gently tucking Daelin’s hot, damp face into the curve of his neck. He rocked back and forth, bouncing the child slightly and humming soothingly under his breath. </p>
<p>“Shush, now darling, shush. Mama’s got you, Mama is here, and I’ll never leave you, never ever. I know it was scary. It scared me too. But I’ll never let the bad man hurt you. I promise.” Adrian chanted, trying to reassure his sobbing, hysterical child as much as himself. </p>
<p>He hummed the children’s favorite lullaby and rocked Daelin repeatedly until his screams quieted to weak little whimpers. </p>
<p>“That’s it, my darling, that’s it. You’re okay. You’re safe. Nothing will get to you while I am here.”</p><p>Adrian nuzzled the top of Daelin’s head, kissing his baby’s dark curls, now damp with sweat. Daelin smelled of sunshine, powder from his cloth diaper, and lavender from playing in the garden. But underlying his natural scent was the crack of sulfur and ash from recent magic. </p>
<p>Finally, once both Adrian and Daelin had stopped trembling, Adrian looked up to survey the room. </p>
<p>Daemous was the closest to them, hovering near the now empty crib. He had Laios in one arm, his golden boy blinking drowsily with sleep and Ame in his other, his brave girl wide eyed and still. </p>
<p>The guards were searching the rooms for any sign of an intruder and the maids were clutching their aprons in anxiety or concern. </p>
<p>At the front of the room there was some commotion as the three High Sorceresses entered, wearing their dressing gowns. Ophelia was the first to walk forward and once she caught sight of Adrian with Daelin in his arms, she didn’t hesitant to speak. </p>
<p>“Darkness is coming.”</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They congregated in the dining hall. </p>
<p>Daemous sat in his favorite high-backed chair at the front the room. Adrian was across from him on a small settee. The three sisters lay together on the long sofa to the side and Herald was near the door and the only one standing at such a late hour. The children, unwilling to settle in the nursery after all the commotion, remained with the family. All along the walls, guards stood at attention, ready to defend the royal family at any sign of attack. </p>
<p>Once everyone was seated, a pair of maids bustled in, placing small saucers of tea, strong coffee, fruit, sweet biscuits, and savory scones on a side table for the family to enjoy. </p>
<p>After the girls set out the plates, Adrian murmured a quiet yet sincere word of thanks. They curtseyed deeply in response before leaving the room. </p>
<p>Once they left, the room was silent and no one moved to touch the food or drink. </p>
<p>Eventually, Daemous broke the silence. “It must be the Hounds. They have been oddly quiet lately. My men have reported many cases of lost tracks and no beasts to speak of. They will prepare for a major attack soon.” The king’s voice was stripped of emotion.</p>
<p>Adrian knew what that tone meant. Whenever Daemous was overly worried, he tried to hide it with emotionlessness. </p>
<p>“It was more than that,” Adrian argued, a shiver racing down his back as he tried to recall what the presence in his dream felt like. “Not simply a beast…almost, refined. Educated. Sinister. Certainly more than mere growls and yips of a brainless animal.” </p>
<p>Adrian now held Amethyst in his arms. She was barely awake, her eyes fluttering closed and her thumb secured in her mouth for comfort. Daemous held Arkelaios, who was still fast asleep, while Herald cradled Daelin, the shaken child now sleeping fitfully.  </p>
<p>While Herald liked to pretend to be as equally interested in all of Daemous and Adrian’s children as in Daelin, Adrian knew differently. Herald loved Daelin most of all.</p>
<p>Herald was Daelin’s protector, keeping the young one safe whenever he stumbled around in the gardens in search of some new herb or flower. In return, Daelin idolized Herald, trailing after him like a lost puppy and crying uncontrollably whenever the man needed to leave for his more intensive duties which did not allow him to take Daelin along. </p>
<p>Now Herald’s face was ashen, his eyes seemingly unable to move from Daelin’s sleeping form. </p>
<p>“The boy was deeply troubled,” Herald said to the room, not moving his gaze from the one he spoke of. </p>
<p>“Daelin has been touched by the Gods.” High Sorceress Juno intoned. “We don’t yet know the full extent of his gifts, but he may have sensed the darkness, just like Ophelia.” </p>
<p>She was petting Demona’s hair from where her head lay pillowed in her lap. Juno kept the movement gentle, not wanting to wake the youngest sister from her rest. </p>
<p>“Do you think he had the same dream as me?” Adrian asked, unable to keep the tremble from his voice and hands. He tightened his grip on his daughter, sensing now from her lax body that she had finally joined her brothers in the Land of Dreams. </p>
<p>“Possibly,” Juno answered. Due to her damaged hearing, Adrian had watched her read his lips in order to understand the majority of what he said. “Magic is difficult to decipher or predicate, especially in one so young. Maybe he only sensed your emotions and responded to your distress accordingly.” </p>
<p>“An Empath?” Daemous asked. As he spoke, Adrian noted absentmindedly how tiny Laios looked cradled in Daemous’ muscled arms. </p>
<p>“Daelin is a very sensitive boy, more so than his older brother and sister,” Herald observed. Many in the room nodded their heads in agreement. </p>
<p>“Whatever his magical sense, we must thank the Gods for he is unharmed,” Ophelia spoke up, her usual smirk absent from her lips. </p>
<p>“Unharmed?” Adrian said, his voice tight with tension. “What about tonight makes you believe that my boy is unharmed?” He all but snarled at Ophelia’s indifference. </p>
<p>“Adrian,” Daemous chided, for once the peacemaker.</p>
<p>Adrian felt instantly contrite. He took a deep breath and tried to control his emotions. </p>
<p>“I only wish for my family’s safety,” he said moments later, his tone apologetic. </p>
<p>“Your safety is never guaranteed,” Ophelia responded, her blurry white gaze staring unblinking at Adrian. “This darkness has been a long time coming. It won’t be much longer before you leave us.” Her voice sounded as if it was coming from far away and not entirely her own. </p>
<p>“No one will take him from me,” Daemous growled, suddenly standing. The lack of emotion from earlier was absent. His eyes burned, his throat clenched in anger.</p>
<p>“Oh, dear brother,” Ophelia murmured in that strange voice, “Who said anything about taking? When the time comes, he will leave you by choice. It is what the Gods have foretold.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The physician, named Bashar, Adrian learned after months of prying, put the last of his sanitized tools in his medical bag and grinned down at Adrian.</p>
<p>“Everything looks well, sire. You are a strong young Lyrian. Even being chased in the Dark Forest for miles has not harmed you.” Bashar quirked his brow, eyes knowing.</p>
<p>Adrian sat up from the medical chair and grabbed his discarded cotton trousers. Once his pants were back in place, Adrian rolled down his long, plain tunic and stretched out his back.</p>
<p>Sensing his master’s movement, Tonkin got up from his relaxed position at the foot of the medical chair. His big, wet snout snuffled at Adrian’s covered stomach. Adrian reached down to pat his trusty Drakoun on the head reassuringly.</p>
<p>After almost three years, Tonkin had reached his full height. There were now only so many rooms that could accommodate his bulk, and thankfully the physician’s space was one of them.</p>
<p>Tonkin always accompanied Adrian during his monthly check-ups. Adrian told Daemous that it was for sentiment, even though they both knew that it was more so for Adrian’s comfort.</p>
<p>Adrian had nothing against Bashar personally, but he feared the physician once again surprising him with life-altering news. Over the past year, Adrian made it a point to find as many books on Lyrian biology as he could and study them in his free time, hoping to diminish his previous ignorance of his body.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Bashar. As always, I appreciate your service.” Adrian placed his feet on the tiled floor and stood up.</p>
<p>He made his way to the door, Tonkin on his heels, when Bashar cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“It seems also that congratulations are in order, little one.”</p>
<p>The words made Adrian freeze. His shoulders tensed, and his wings came around to cover his chest protectively, as if hugging himself could save him from the truth.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe I know your meaning,” Adrian said after an awkward silence, hoping to disguise the guilt in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well, it is only that with your biology you should be pregnant. It is rare for a Lyrian to leave a mating without the seed catching. And since you and the king are not just mates, but true mates, predestined mates, a child, if not more, now grows in your womb.”</p>
<p>Bashar’s voice was crystal clear and stripped of its usual teasing lilt. He was gravely serious at this moment, and Adrian knew without a doubt that Bashar had discovered his secret.</p>
<p>Adrian thought to respond, to make up some story, but Bashar went on.</p>
<p>“Though it is curious. For the past two years, my supply of Hermaweed has been depleted. No matter how much of it I bargain for at the market every month, I always seem to find my supply low. It is almost as if, for some time now, someone had been stealing from me.”</p>
<p>Adrian hunched further into himself, keeping his back to the physician and his sharp words. He knew he couldn’t hide the truth forever, but he still wasn’t sure he was ready to admit it to others.</p>
<p>“It is also fascinating to find that for all this time, our kind, loyal, and trustworthy Lyrian consort has not been pregnant. But who am I to speak of our king and his consort’s private affairs? Though there are rumors that the servants have often caught the two tupping in any free room or hall. But maybe they are mistaken, and the king has been fucking another—”</p>
<p>“Enough,” Adrian cried, no longer able to endure the physician’s taunts. “I just, for once, wanted a choice,” he finally said, after he controlled the tremor in his voice. </p>
<p>He heard Bashar sigh heavily behind him.</p>
<p>“Come here, little one. Sit down. I need to hear you explain it in full.” Bashar gently grabbed his elbow and led him back to the medical chair.</p>
<p>Adrian sat down but couldn’t look up and face the full force of Bashar’s disapproval. It felt like a heavyweight was on his chest, halting his breath.</p>
<p>As if sensing his master’s distress, Tonkin whined low in his throat. Adrian soothingly shushed the Drakoun and tried to regain control over his voice.</p>
<p>“Start from the beginning. It is often easiest that way.” Bashar encouraged.</p>
<p>But his sudden kindness did not fool Adrian. The man played the trusting confidant now, but Adrian knew that once Bashar tore the truth from him, he would immediately turn around and tell all to Daemous.</p>
<p>And then where will Adrian be? Most likely Daemous would flog him for his crimes against the crown. Then he would force Adrian into one of the dark dungeon cells below the fortress with all the other criminals. Adrian would never again see his children. Not even Daemous’ love for him could save him from his rightful punishment. For what was mere sentiment when the court’s livelihood was at risk?</p>
<p>“Now, Adrian. Or I will call the guards.”</p>
<p>Adrian’s head jerked up, unable to hide the way his eyes widened in surprise. He stared at Bashar, noting the other man’s grave expression. He gave a decisive nod to show that he would cooperate.</p>
<p>“A few months after the birth of the babies, I was looking for books in the library. You see, my family, my old family that is, did not want me educated in the ways of Lyrians. Only once in my past life did I find a book on Lyrian biology, and I had very little time to read over the materials. Anyway, on this day, I found a book in the back shelves on Lyrian pregnancies…” Adrian trailed off, terrified of what was to come once he continued. But he knew he didn’t have much of a choice, and went on. </p>
<p>“Well, in this book, there were remedies, natural potions which a Lyrian could take every month that would attack incoming seed, making its growing properties all but defective. It took very little ingredients to make. Hermaweed,” Adrian caught Bashar’s eye, noting the way one dark brown rose at this confession.</p>
<p>He felt his cheeks heat but kept speaking, “and a few other herbs that one could easily come across in the ballroom’s garden. The remedy does not harm the taker or their mate. It said so in the book, I promise!” Adrian reassured Bashar, fearful that the physician would think he was trying to harm Daemous.</p>
<p>“It would harm no one…just keep the Lyrian from becoming round with child.” Adrian finished awkwardly, hoping that Bashar would infer the rest of the story on his own.</p>
<p>“And why did this potion interest you so?” Bashar asked, his tone mild. “Are you not pleased with motherhood?”</p>
<p>Adrian laughed suddenly, the sound bitter even to his own ears. “Ah, yes, the most important question of all,” he bit out, unable to reign in his sarcasm. “Is the young Lyrian not pleased to have the most powerful man in all of Eres breed him like a broodmare, repeatedly, so to have no agency over his body or future? How silly of him to not allow the fates to dictate his future.”</p>
<p>“Your interference will not please the God of Death—”</p>
<p>“And what has the God of Death done for me?” Adrian asked, unwilling to back down. “He once left me to a life of slavery, with a master who whipped me bloody at any transgression, and then encouraged a dark king to take me away from my homeland and brand me as his before forcing me to follow the demands of a foreign people.”</p>
<p>Adrian stood up, Tonkin rising alongside him to tower over the physician.</p>
<p>“I love Daemous,” Adrian admitted, all the anger suddenly leaking out from him and leaving him weak-limbed. “I love my children. And I will love all of my future children. I will not deny the Drakian people their heirs.”</p>
<p>Adrian looked past Bashar, to focus unseeingly on the closed door.</p>
<p>“If you must know,” he admitted, “just a few days past, I decided I would be happy to be pregnant again and stopped taking the potion. But that is the point. I decided. The fates did not decide this for me.”</p>
<p>Bashar looked thoughtful for a moment and then gestured with his head for Adrian to retake his seat.</p>
<p>Adrian hesitated, but eventually did so, pulling Tonkin’s large head into his lap to pet comfortingly.</p>
<p>“I knew almost immediately when you tampered with my supplies. You, little one, make a terrible thief.” Bashar smiled teasingly.</p>
<p>He continued on, returning to a more serious tone. “I had no trouble knowing who had taken the Hermaweed and their reasoning. And it did not raise any alarms since I assumed that the king and his consort had spoken together about this decision and had come to a mutual understanding. Maybe the young Lyrian was too embarrassed to ask me for the herb and so took it when I was not looking?”</p>
<p>“But then, I had the most odd interaction with our king, only a fortnight ago. He came to me, desperate and wild, demanding to know what was wrong with him. He assured me he had been making love to his consort and praying daily to the God of Death for a blessing. He knew that there could be nothing wrong with his Lyrian mate—all know that Lyrians have a high fertility rate—so it must be something wrong with him. Maybe he was being punished for his past sins? Maybe he didn’t deserve any further blessings? Maybe, if he was so broken, he had made a mistake to force such a powerful Lyrian to stay at his side?”</p>
<p>Adrian shuddered, immense guilt and shame flooding him. He had never wanted to lie to his husband. But he had no other choice.</p>
<p>“I… I never meant—” Adrian began, but the physician interrupted him.</p>
<p>“I know you never meant to harm anyone, Adrian. I even have some understanding of your plight. But I will not tolerate your deceit. You must tell the king the truth.”</p>
<p>Bashar reached out, his usual gentle hold now tight on Adrian’s arm.</p>
<p>“Or I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrian walked back to his rooms in a haze, Tonkin’s presence at his side the only thing keeping him upright and moving.</p>
<p>Adrian wondered how much time Daemous would allow him with the children before he was tried for his crimes against the court. If he was jailed, would Daemous allow him to visit the children at all? What if…</p>
<p>Adrian’s breath caught in his throat and his legs went weak. He stopped moving and clutched tightly to Tonkin to remain on his feet.</p>
<p>What if he wasn’t jailed, but executed?</p>
<p>It felt like centuries before he could breathe again and by then he had fallen to his knees on the wooden floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pushed his head down between his knees, hoping to calm his racing heart.</p>
<p>He should have thought through his plan better. He should have never played as one of Gods and just allowed the fates to make this decision for him.</p>
<p>He heard them before they saw him; the pattering of little feet and the heavier thud of head servant and King of Drakia along with the garble of words from the children as they shared with their father what they did that day.</p>
<p>Adrian’s blood went ice cold, and he stumbled quickly back to his feet. They couldn’t find him that way. He hastily wiped his damp palms on his cotton trousers and plastered on a grand smile, hoping to convince everyone that he was fine, at least until the children went down for their nap and Adrian was alone with Daemous.</p>
<p>“Mama!” Laios cried in joy upon seeing him, and then Adrian had an armful of his oldest boy.</p>
<p>“My princeling!” Adrian cried, spinning the boy around while lifting him high in the air to watch his smile grow even more luminous.</p>
<p>His children were beautiful. Their rosy cheeks and long curls mingled among horns, fangs, and wings to create a perfect balance of serene innocence and unique power.</p>
<p>“I found two bugs! Two! They were long and green and fat. Papa said they are po-ness, so I couldn’t touch them. But I really, really wanted to!”</p>
<p>“I think you mean poisonous, darling. Yes, there are some creatures who are not safe to touch, but if you ever see one you can tell Mama or Papa and then we can look at them together.” Adrian corrected Arkelaios gently, not wanting to lessen his boy’s excitement over his most recent discovery.</p>
<p>“Okay, Mama! Next time you won’t have to go to the ouchy man and you will see them with me.” Laios spoke sagely, announcing this decree like the king he was born to be.</p>
<p>“Yes, my princeling. Your word is my command.” Adrian teased his oldest, rubbing the tips of their noses together in approval.</p>
<p>He cradled Laios closer in his arms and looked back to see Daemous staring at him, his eyes assessing.</p>
<p>“Will you join me and the little ones for bedtime, my little dove? We all deserve a good sleep after a few hours in the garden.”</p>
<p>Daemous placed his hand on the small of Adrian’s back, a simultaneous act of comfort, possession, and guidance as he moved forward, forcing Adrian along with him in the direction of their personal rooms.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.” Adrian murmured, trying his best to keep the smile from slipping from his face.</p>
<p>Quickly, he moved on to a new topic, searching out Ame toddling along with Daelin as Herald guided them with a gentle hand on their heads.</p>
<p>“And how was your day, my warrior princess?”</p>
<p>As Amethyst spoke of her own adventures in the garden, Adrian watched his youngest out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Daelin was a naturally quiet child. He usually only spoke when spoken to, and even then his words were short and stunted. Though he did not like to speak very often, he expressed many emotions, often to an intense degree. He would use his hands, body, or face to express how he felt.</p>
<p>Now, as Ame explained the blue bird that she and Daelin had discovered, the little boy had a modest smile, his fingers twisting together over and over to show his pleasure at being included in his sister’s delighted description.</p>
<p>Adrian couldn’t help but grin, amused at Ame’s exuberance and Dae’s subdued, but equally positive, reaction.</p>
<p>Adrian was even more relieved to find Daelin seemingly undisturbed by the dream the two of them shared the week prior. Following the event, there had been a few nights of little to no sleep between the both of them, before Daelin finally fell over in exhaustion and Adrian soon followed.</p>
<p>Daemous stayed at their sides throughout it all, an intense but supportive presence.</p>
<p>Since then, Adrian had had no nightmares, his sleep void of images from the Land of Dreams entirely.</p>
<p>Just as Ame finished her story, the family entered Adrian’s sleeping quarters.</p>
<p>“Each of you proved to be wonderful adventurers today,” Daemous announced to his children. He picked up Daelin and placed him on the bed, followed by Amethyst. Adrian placed Arkelaios with his siblings and the two began to undress the children for their nap.</p>
<p>The little ones were squirmy things, never wanting to stay still. However, once promised a story, they stopped moving long enough to be properly changed and tucked in.</p>
<p>“Which story shall we read?” Daemous asked the children, though he said it simply out of tradition. They all knew that the children would request the same book as always, a large tome filled with the adventures of a Drakian boy and his pet Drakoun.</p>
<p>But before the children could answer, an intense unnamable feeling came over Adrian and the words left his mouth without thought.</p>
<p>“I wish to share a story with you all, one which you have yet to hear,” he said, his eyes locked on his husband’s.</p>
<p>The little ones said nothing, only stared at their mother, sensing the odd tension in the room but too young to understand what it could mean. Adrian barely knew himself.</p>
<p>“Please,” Daemous said, after a moment of silence, “share this story with us.”</p>
<p>The king also moved to the bed so the little ones could snuggle up close to their father. Adrian sat down on the edge, facing his family. The children’s eyes shined with excitement, while Daemous’ were hooded, his true feelings hidden away to show only mild interest.</p>
<p>“This is the story of the darling dove and the wild wolf,” Adrian began. He then closed his eyes and allowed the story to unfold. </p>
<p>Once upon a time, there was a dove. When she was born, a large gust of wind shook the forest with all its might. The dove fell from her nest and tumbled down, down, down. The fall broke her wings and since her nest was so high, she could not return home.</p>
<p>The dove tried to call for help, but was too thirsty to speak. The dove tried to find food, but was too gentle to hunt. The dove tried to make shelter, but was too small to pick up fallen twigs.</p>
<p>Just when she began to lose hope, there came a mischievous mouse. </p>
<p>The mouse played with words. His trickery brought pain and destruction. But the dove did not know this.</p>
<p>“Hello darling dove, what is the matter?” the mouse asked.</p>
<p>The dove tried to reply, but was too thirsty to speak.</p>
<p>“I see. I have the solution to your problem.” The mouse pulled out a vial of blue liquid from the satchel on his back. </p>
<p>With excitement, the dove eagerly reached forward.</p>
<p>“But there is a catch,” the mouse said. “If you pour this potion on the earth, water will spring to quench your thirst. However, once the deed is done, your words will fall falsely onto the ears of the one who you hold dear.”</p>
<p>The mischievous mouse handed the potion to the dove.</p>
<p>“When you love, you lie,” he proclaimed and then disappeared.</p>
<p>With the potion in hand, the dove thought long and hard. Though her words may be false to another, she believed it was the only way for her to survive.</p>
<p>Just as the sun kissed the land’s surface, she tipped the potion onto the soil and watched in wonderment as water flooded the earth. </p>
<p>Now, with her thirst quenched, the dove could call for help. She called three times, “Help! Help! Help!” and there appeared a false fox. </p>
<p>The fox, just like the mouse, played with words. Her trickery brought pain and destruction. But the dove did not know this.</p>
<p>“Hello, darling dove. What is the matter?” the fox asked. </p>
<p>“My thirst is quenched, but I have no food. How will I survive?” the dove asked. </p>
<p>“I see. I have the solution to your problem.” The fox pulled out a vial of red liquid from the satchel on her back. </p>
<p>With excitement, the dove eagerly reached forward.</p>
<p>“But there is a catch,” the fox said. “If you pour this potion on the earth, crops will grow to sate your hunger. However, once the deed is done, your crops will poison the blood of the one who you hold dear.”</p>
<p>The false fox handed the potion to the dove.</p>
<p>“When you provide, you poison,” she proclaimed and then disappeared.</p>
<p>With the potion in hand, the dove thought long and hard. Though her crops may be poisonous to another, she believed it was the only way for her to survive.</p>
<p>Just as the sun kissed the land’s surface, she tipped the potion onto the soil and watched in wonderment as crops grew tall and wide.</p>
<p>Now, with her thirst quenched and her hunger sated, the dove needed shelter to stay safe. She called three times, “Help! Help! Help!” and there appeared a wild wolf. </p>
<p>The wolf was not like the mouse or the fox. His kindness and bravery made him easy to love. But the dove did not know this. </p>
<p>“Hello, darling dove. What is the matter?” the wolf asked. </p>
<p>“My thirst is quenched and my hunger sated, but I have no shelter. How will I survive?” the dove asked.</p>
<p>“I see. I have the solution to your problem.” </p>
<p>With excitement, the dove eagerly reached forward.</p>
<p>“But there is a catch,” the wolf went on. “While there is no potion to make shelter appear, we can build one on our own. It will take hard labor and teamwork. However, once the deed is done, you will have shelter to share with the one who you hold dear.”  </p>
<p>With this idea in mind, the dove thought long and hard. Though she would have to work with the wolf to build the shelter, she believed it was the only way for her to survive.</p>
<p>For one full day and night, the wolf and dove worked together. The wolf gathered heavy branches and the dove, who was small and nimble, collected hidden leaves. The dove packed mud together to make bricks and the wolf stacked them tall to make four walls. As one, they used vines to twine twigs into slates to make a sturdy roof.</p>
<p>As each hour passed and the shelter grew in size, the dove didn’t realize how fast love had grown in her heart. She tried to resist, but the wolf’s kindness knew no bounds and his bravery left her breathless.   </p>
<p>“My love,” the wild wolf called out to his dove once the shelter was complete, “We have worked long and hard. My belly is empty. May I eat these crops?” </p>
<p>And the dove could do nothing but say, “Yes, my dear. They are safe for you to eat.” </p>
<p>When you love, you lie, the mischievous mouse had said. </p>
<p>When you provide, you poison, the false fox had said. </p>
<p>As they foretold, the darling dove lost what mattered most of all. </p>
<p>Once Adrian concluded the story, he opened his eyes, trying to refocus on his surroundings. His throat was dry from speaking and he had the beginnings of a headache throbbing at the base of his skull.  </p>
<p>Once his eyes focused, he looked down the bed to see all his children fast asleep. Laios and Ame surrounded Daelin, the two older siblings protecting the younger.</p>
<p>“I wonder,” Daemous began softly. </p>
<p>Adrian looked up to face his husband.</p>
<p>“What does your story teach our little ones?” the king mused. </p>
<p>Adrian hummed under his breath, as if in thought, “Maybe it illuminates the selfishness of love,” he said eventually, unable to catch his husband’s eye. </p>
<p>“I believe the necessity of lying for survival may be more accurate,” Daemous countered, his tone still neutral. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Adrian replied, “seeking survival puts one most at risk.” </p>
<p>“It shouldn’t,” Daemous argued, “if one allowed others to help.” </p>
<p>“Relying on others depends on trust.” </p>
<p>“Then why not give it?”</p>
<p>“Trust is not given, but earned.”</p>
<p>“And how much labor is required until one obtains their due, dear consort?” </p>
<p>“I guess I will let you know once it occurs, Your Majesty.” </p>
<p>“I think,” Daemous said, lifting his hand for Adrian to take, “We should continue this conversation out in the courtyard where the increase in volume will not wake the children.” </p>
<p>Adrian took his husband’s hand.  </p>
<p>“If you insist.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your mood from this morning changed drastically since visiting the physician, Adrian. Did he say something untoward to you?” Daemous asked. </p><p>They were walking in the courtyard with the moonlight shining down on them in hazy shades of blue. The courtyard was made of grey stone steps and elegant slim pillars. There were small lanterns filled with black flame every few feet to light their path and strange pools of mercury water coated in thick, twisting vines near the center of the circled space. </p><p>After a few more steps, Adrian found a stone bench and took a seat. He would no longer keep his secret, but speak openly with his husband. </p><p>“Not really,” Adrian responded. “He only told me what I already knew.” </p><p>Daemous sat next to him and waited for him to continue his explanation. </p><p>“I have been lying to you, Daemous, not directly, but with my silence and with my actions.” </p><p>Daemous didn’t turn to look at him, instead staring straight ahead to watch the pools of water. </p><p>Adrian continued. </p><p>“You must know what I thought when I first arrived here. I assumed I was to be your slave after you branded me in front of the entire court. Then, when you were kind and undemanding, it was to keep me docile while I was bred to produce your heirs. Now, time has passed, but I still desire autonomy, to live my life with some sense of ownership over my body.”  </p><p>“What did you do?” Daemous asked, his fingers clenched into tight fists.</p><p>“What I had to. I found a book on Lyrian biology and made a potion that would keep me from becoming round with child.” </p><p>“You’re telling me, all this time when we’ve lain together you then went and murdered—” Daemous’ voice broke. </p><p>Adrian tensed, horror and shock leaving him lightheaded. </p><p>“No,” he cried immediately, the word torn from his lips in haste. “I would never,” he growled, sudden fury coloring his tone, “harm a babe of ours. The potion does not harm what is made, merely makes the environment unsuitable for growth. Don’t you understand? I had to do something if I hoped to gain any control.” </p><p>“And did it ever occur to you to speak to me about this? That I might understand your desire and grant you such a request?” Daemous snapped back. </p><p>“Daemous,” Adrian said, his tone half-pleading. He waited until the man turned to look at him and noted with astonishment that his husband’s eyes were red rimmed. </p><p>“Do you truly believe you would have left me with kind words once I shared my desires with you? That you wouldn’t immediately jump to conclusions and lock me away to keep me in line?” </p><p>“If you think that, then you must not know me at all.” </p><p>“And whose fault is that?” Adrian bit back. </p><p>Adrian watched as his words made impact, leaving Daemous looking uncharacteristically lost. But then, his shield of neutrality returned and any hint of emotion was gone. </p><p>“I wonder what the point of all this is then,” the king questioned after a charged silence. He sounded strangely defeated. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Adrian asked, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach.</p><p>“Our union was created at the bequest of the Gods. They wished for us to wed and to have children. But if we are to disobey their request of more children, shouldn’t we disobey them in anything we please?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand your meaning, my darling” Adrian said softly, the feeling of unease only growing the more Daemous spoke. </p><p>“Oh no, young Lyrian. There is no need for such pretense. Of course in public we should act the besotted fools, but there is no need for you to play pretend when we are alone together. The Gods may have us wed, but I realize now that we are mere strangers. Maybe it is best to keep it that way.” </p><p>Daemous stood up, and Adrian jumped to his feet. He didn’t know exactly what this all meant, but he knew in his heart that this was worse than he feared. He’d rather be locked away with criminals than to have Daemous walk away from him now with that look of defeat shining in his eyes. </p><p>“Are you giving up?” Adrian asked, unsure what he meant entirely by his question, but unable to stop himself for asking it. </p><p>Daemous stopped in his tracks. He didn’t turn around, but tilted his head to the side so that Adrian could make out his profile. </p><p>“I can’t give up what was never mine.” </p><p>And with that, he left the courtyard and Adrian behind. </p><p> </p><p>It had been almost ten years since Adrian had been on Cypian land and seen the Eres ocean. He’d forgotten how breathtaking the water was. </p><p>Inside the carriage, Adrian sat with Daelin in his lap. Across from him, Daemous sat with Arkelaios and Amethyst in his. However, the children weren’t sitting safely at the moment, but standing up to peer out the open windows. </p><p>“Please, Mama, please!” Ame cried, having moved from a cautious request, to pleading, to outright begging now. </p><p>The other two children chimed in, Daelin even whining loudly to make his desires known. </p><p>Adrian looked up to catch Daemous’ eye in a silent question of what they should do. </p><p>It had been a fortnight since their conversation in the courtyard. Since then, their relationship had been strained. </p><p>If anything, Daemous acted more loving than ever, but only in public. During court, he always asked for Adrian’s opinion and listened thoughtfully. More often than not, he even took on his advice and implemented it for all the nobles to take notice. Daemous would also place his hand around Adrian’s waist when they walked through the halls and pressed a kiss to his cheek each morning at the dining table for his sisters to see. </p><p>He was still a brilliant father, allowing the children to run him ragged and always listening to their nonsensical chatter as if it held the secret to ending world hunger. </p><p>Yet, that was where their relationship ended. Once night fell and the children were asleep, Adrian couldn’t find Daemous anywhere. He stopped sleeping in their bed and when Adrian searched the common rooms and grounds, he could find neither hide nor hair of his waylaid husband.  </p><p>Adrian had even made the mistake of asking Herald one night if he had seen the king anywhere, only to receive a raised eyebrow and silence for his trouble. He hadn’t brought it up again after that response. </p><p>Now, Adrian and Daemous were traveling with the children to Cypia to partake in the annual Royal Council. The Cypian court expected them in less than an hour but the children were desperate to get out of the carriage and explore the beach.</p><p>As Adrian looked to Daemous, he stared back, his gaze intense enough that Adrian felt a shiver race down his spine. Eventually, Daemous looked away and gave a small, almost indecipherable nod of agreement. </p><p>“Alright,” Adrian announced, “we can get out and play. But only for a short time.” </p><p>The rest of his words were drowned out by the children’s squeals of triumph and delight. </p><p>They directed the coachman to the beachside, rather than the palace gates as originally planned. Adrian and Daemous removed the children’s socks and shoes and then their own so the sand wouldn’t ruin them. Once the carriage stopped, they exited with the children in tow.</p><p>The children were not happy to stay in their parents’ arms for long, and after some wiggling Adrian and Daemous set the children down carefully, sure they would be steady on their feet before letting go. </p><p>Adrian watched as each of his young ones stared at the sand in amazement. Laios and Daelin lifted their feet up and down, as if getting used to the sensation. Ame, ever the adventurer, bent down to touch the warm sand with her hands. </p><p>Her big red eyes widened in amazement once touching the new texture and she promptly grabbed fistfuls of the stuff and threw it in the air. </p><p>Daelin and Arkelaios cooed in fascination and did the same. </p><p>Soon, there was a sand fight between siblings until Daemous coaxed them all to cease fire and look out at the water. </p><p>Salt and seaweed heavily scented the air. Adrian could hear little over the roaring waves as they crashed onto the shore. It was early morning—the family had traveled for a few days now—so the sun was just peeking out from the coast and bathing the land in shocks of red, pink, and gold. The water sparkled in the weak light. </p><p>Just as eager as the children, Adrian raced to the shore on bare feet. </p><p>“Follow along, children!” he cried, feeling free and weightless for the first time in a very long time. </p><p>The heavy sand tried to weigh him down, but Adrian pumped his arms and stretched his legs, trying to imagine himself as a bird soaring through the clouds. </p><p>Once he reached the water, he stopped. He looked back for the first time to see that Ame and Laios were close on foot, and Daemous not far behind with Daelin in his arms. </p><p>When he caught his husband’s eyes, Adrian froze. He wondered what his face looked like at that moment, laid bare with emotion. </p><p>Daemous raised his free hand up to his face to shield his eyes from the sun. </p><p>He was beautiful like that, Adrian thought. With his large muscles flexed in motion, his dark hair knotted from the wind, and his grey skin shining almost silver in the light, Adrian believed the Gods must have personally crafted his husband to look so lovely. </p><p>“Why have you stopped, Mama?” Daelin asked, once he was only a few feet away. </p><p>His words broke the moment and Adrian grinned, feeling mischievous. </p><p>“Oh, no reason. I just thought you could use a little water to cool off!” he cried, before launching fistfuls of water in the children’s direction. </p><p>The children shouted in surprise and then scrambled to follow suit. </p><p>Adrian ran in circles around his babes, allowing them to hit him with the salty water a few times before dodging away to reload his own water supply. </p><p>Their laughter was loud and infectious. When Adrian focused on Daemous, he could see a smile grazing his lush mouth. In that moment, Adrian wished to kiss those lips. Daemous seemed to read his mind, since his eyes grew narrowed with heat. </p><p>“Come along, little ones. Playtime is over,” Daemous said then, though his eyes never left Adrian’s. </p><p>“Yes, I believe we have business to attend to,” Adrian added, finally breaking the shared look to scoop up the closest child. </p><p>The family returned to the carriage, coated in sand, with damp skin and noses kissed red by the sun. </p><p>“Well,” Daemous sighed, “we are most certainly late now.” </p><p>Adrian regretted nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>